Story Time
by FireLionHeart
Summary: Every night Natasha makes up a story to tell her daughter for bedtime.


**Story Time **

**Nope, still don't own the Avengers or anything related. **

"_I need my story!" The young girl cried when her mother said it was time for bed. _

_ "As soon as you get up in that bed," Natasha replied and the young girl nodded excitedly and rushed to her bedroom. The two parents chuckled and when Natasha got up to follow after their daughter Clint couldn't help but follow. He went in and gave his little girl a hug and a kiss. He then went to the doorway so that mother and daughter could continue with their nightly ritual. Natasha smiled fondly at her daughter as she pulled the covers up and tucked her in for the night. _

_ "Story?" Little Anna asked sweetly as her blue eyes stared up at her mother. Natasha sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her finger to her lips as if deep in thought. _

_ "Let's see," she said then smiled "Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in a village that was far away into a deep forest. In this village all of the people were nice and very friendly to each other, but they were all afraid of thunderstorms." She said and Anna giggled "They were." Natasha insisted with a smile "all of them were very scared. Everyone, except the little girl. She wasn't afraid of any thunderstorms because her mommy and daddy told her how to beat them. When she heard the rain coming she would quickly get down on the floor and laid there with her hands over her ears and started to sing her favorite song. Since she was facing the floor and her eyes were shut, she didn't see the scary lightning, and because her hands were over her ears and she was singing, she wouldn't hear the scary thunder. When the storm was over her mommy and daddy would pull her into their arms and hug her and everything would be fine." _

_ "Weren't her mommy and daddy afraid of the thunderstorms?" Anna asked and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Natasha thought about it for a moment then answered. _

_ "Well, yeah they were afraid," she said then smiled and tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear. "But they figured out how to be brave so that they could watch over their little girl." Anna smiled and nodded. "Go to sleep little bird." Natasha whispered softly. _

_ "Love you mommy," Anna said softly as she turned to her side and her eyes started to close. _

_ "Love you too my darling," she kissed her softly on the forehead and turned out the light beside the girl's bed. She stood and went over to where her husband was waiting. _

_ "Where do you come up with a story like that?" Clint asked when they were in their room. Natasha paused then looked over at her husband with a shrug. Clint gave her a look then just shook his head and turned to get into his pajamas._

* * *

Clint looked at his wife, his partner, his best friend, and the love of his life. A gun had never felt so heavy in his hands before now as he had it aimed at her heart. He cursed the situation that they found themselves in. The mission had been easy. Their target was a high profile drug dealer that was about to partner up with a weapons dealer. They managed to take out both the weapons dealer and their target without a problem. They didn't take into account their targets brother coming for revenge. According to the information they had on Marcus Sandor, he and his brother had a major fallout and the two men hadn't spoken in years.

It had happened though. Sandor heard that they had killed his brother and he retaliated. So, about a week after the mission both Natasha and Anna went missing while on their way home from the park. Clint was sent an email telling him were to meet and he wasted no time to get there. He was ordered not to bring any backup, and with the lives of both his wife and daughter at risk, he wasn't willing to risk it so he came alone.

Here they were, Clint with a weapon trained on Natasha and vice versa. Anna stood between them, tears streaming down her face, and Sandor aiming his own weapon at the five year old. There was also four guards surrounding them. He saw the gun in his Natasha's hand shake ever so slightly and he tried to communicate with his eyes that it was ok but she shook her head. There was no way they could do this. They could take out these men if Anna wasn't there with them.

"One minute and then I'll be making the decision for you!" Sandor yelled at them and Anna cried harder.

"Mommy!"

"Clint," Natasha said looking her husband straight in the eyes and very discretely looked to Sandor and the guard standing beside him. He knew what she was saying. He also knew that if they stared shooting it would start a fire fight in a room with their daughter standing in the middle of it, but he trusted his wife with every fiber of his being. He nodded back and her eyes went from Clint to Anna.

"Anna," she said softly to her and the little girl's red rimmed eyes met her mother's. "Here comes the rain." Anna immediately fell to the ground. In the same second, Clint shot Sandor and the guard standing next to him. Two other bodies fell to the ground at the same time and he looked to see Natasha staring at the bodies. Their eyes met and the only sound in the room came from their heavy breathing and their daughter's voice singing some song that she had heard on the radio. Together they went to her and Clint pulled his daughter into his arms, careful to keep her from looking at the bodies on the floor, then he pulled his wife into his arms and held his family as close as he could.

"I love you both," he said as he placed a kiss to both of their heads "So, so, much."

"Too close," Natasha said looking up at him and he nodded.

"We'll talk to Fury tomorrow," he said and she nodded and wrapped her arms around him again. Not long after Tony arrived in his suit. No one was exactly happy about the fact that Clint had left them behind, though they understood. After Tony had tracked them down he had arrived as fast as he could. He walked in on them still wrapped in each other's arms. They broke apart, Anna still in her father's arms, and left the cleaning up to someone else so that they could get their daughter home.

"Tasha," Clint said as they walked towards a jet that was landing.

"Yes,"

"I love your stories," he said and smiled when the other avengers rushed from the jet and headed towards them. She chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

**Don't really know where this came from but ya know it popped up in my head and I figured that I'd share it. Let me know what you thought! Oh and I'm going to be closing the poll that's on my profile on Friday so make sure you vote if you want to **


End file.
